youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Givmehdiamonds
Givmehdiamonds is a English gaming channel on YouTube. First created by Minecraft players Haggoggie and 123kingmat, the channel initially began as a Minecraft channel, but eventually, Givmehdiamonds broke away from Minecraft and began to focus on other games. Such as Garry's Mod, Team Fortress 2, and several others. In late 2012, Givmehdiamonds reported that 123kingmat had left the channel. However, Haggoggie's friends Yosharry and Skyedavybob were appointed as 123kingmat's sucessors not long after. Despite this, 123kingmat is still on good terms with Givmehdiamonds, and was now involved in the GMD Public server and Givmehdiamond's official Teamspeak server. They owned a Minecraft server (graciously provided by Scootz) and a TF2 server (graciously provided by Preid2905). As of 13 June 2015, both the Minecraft and TF2 servers have shut down. Despite this, they also own an aforementioned Teamspeak server, alongside a steam community. History Givmehdiamonds was created on 26 June 2011 by Minecraft players Haggoggie and 123kingmat. The name was thought of by Haggoggie when he was getting out of bed one morning and muttered it while he was waking up. Thinking it was a cool name, Haggoggie decided to make it the name of the channel. To kick off their channel, 123kingmat and Haggoggie uploaded an introductory video, titled Welcome to our channel. This video introduced viewers to Haggoggie and 123kingmat for the first time, and showcased various things on GMD's old private server. Some time later, 123kingmat began a series that showcased Minecraft updates, with the first episode uploaded on 30 June 2011. After production ended with this series, Haggoggie and 123kingmat began a Minecraft series entitled The Legend of Herobrine, ''based on an idea they had been conceiving for several years.'' This series featured them, with their fellow minecrafters BooBooChicken and lozzeeey, protecting the world of Minecraft from the forces of Herobrine. The series was sucessful, and quickly became the most popular series on the channel. As Givmehdiamonds made more Legend of Herobrine, 123kingmat thought of a Minecraft LP series called The Man Cave Chronicles, based on something he had done previously with another friend. The first Man Cave episode was uploaded on 5 November 2011. This series involved Haggoggie and 123kingmat transforming a Minecraft cave into a full scale base in Minecraft's survival mode, oftentimes featuring guests and other friends. On 13 November 2011, the GivMehDiamonds Minecraft ''server was first opened to the public, featuring factions. Around that time, Haggoggie began a new ''Minecraft ''let's play series known as ''Haggoggie's Survival Challenge, which featured Haggoggie playing in Minecraft's survival mode with several rules being applied, such as not using torches in any scenario. In 28 November 2011, the fifth episode of The Man Cave Chronicles ''aired, which featured the first appearance overall of GMD mascot Mr. Porkington. Several months later, on 5 January 2012, a three part machinima entitled ''Unfinished Business ''aired on the channel. This machinima explains the backstory of Mr. Porkington, prior to his appearance in ''The Man Cave Chronicles. As this series came to an end, GivMehDiamonds entered a collaboration with the YouTuber Chickenkeeper, who agreed to create animations for GivMehDiamonds when necessary, and also starred in both The Legend of Herobrine ''and ''The Man Cave Chronicles. Some time later, BooBooChicken, who previously starred in The Legend of Herobrine, began his own let's play series entitled Boo's Survival, which simply featured BooBooChicken playing Minecraft's survival mode independently. The First episode aired on 19 February 2012. Several days later, improvements were made to the public server, and The Man Cave was imported onto the server, allowing anyone to participate in The Man Cave Chronicles. ''On 22 January 2012, the season one finale of ''The Legend of Herobrine ''aired, featuring Herobrine regaining his complete power and leading a massive invasion on all of Minecraft. Seven days later, the season 2 premiere of ''The Legend of Herobrine ''aired, establishing a new plot throughout the series. In a post-Herobrine war era, Herobrine is in complete control over all of Minecraft. Haggoggie, 123kingmat, and all of their companions must trek throughout Minecraft in search of the fabled obsidian pieces, in order to free Minecraft from Herobrine's grasp. All of the original protagonists return, with new heroes accompanying them. On 31 March 2012, Haggoggie and 123kingmat created yet another ''Minecraft ''Let's Play series entitled ''The Technic Tales ''using the ''Tekkit ''Minecraft mod, which featured a storyline. Taking place in ''The Legend of Herobrine ''universe, The "cousins" of Haggoggie and 123kingmat, Commanders Haggoggie and 123kingmat, attempt to establish a colony in "The Lost Lands" with their friends kiddoster, SuperStigTT, and EPICLION. All of whom were previously featured on ''The Man Cave Chronicles. While production of this series went underway, the season finale of The Man Cave Chronicles ''aired on 13 April 2012. In this blockbuster episode, Haggoggie and 123kingmat invited everyone onto the server to confront The Ender Dragon. They were successful, and The Man Cave was converted into a museum for any player to enjoy. Several days later, the second season of ''The Man Cave Chronicles ''aired, with Haggoggie and 123kingmat constructing a new Man Cave within The End. While this new season of ''The Man Cave Chronicles ''continued to air, Haggoggie created yet another ''Minecraft ''Let's Play series entitled ''The Inside Story. This series featured Haggoggie, alongside BooBooChicken and EPICLION, surviving in the "stomach" of a giant statue. The first episode aired on 9 June 2012. Nine days later, Haggoggie and 123kingmat created another Minecraft ''Let's Play entitled ''Fumbling In The Dark. This series featured the twosome, alongside their friends EPICLION, BooBooChicken, ManiaCrafters, and DobbiesSocks playing through the map of the same name. The first episode aired on 18 June 2012. Alongside this, Haggoggie created a Minecraft ''survival series entitled ''Death Valley, ''alongside his friend and server event builder roseofskye. This series featured the twosome surviving in an area of the same name. While production of these two series went underway, yet another ''Minecraft ''Let's Play was created, entitled ''MineZ: The Merry Marauders. This series featured Haggoggie, alongside his friends wazbat, Gerog10 and armour360gaming of the YouTube channel Reexmc, and Yosharry playing the Minecraft ''minigame ''MineZ. On 24 October 2012, the highly anticipated season 2 finale of The Legend of Herobrine ''aired on the channel, featuring the final confrontation against Herobrine and his troops, ultimately ending in the protagonists sealing Herobrine away with the obsidian pieces. This was the final video in the "de facto" ''Legend of Herobrine ''series. Three days later, a third season of ''The Legend of Herobrine ''began, once again establishing a new plot. In this season, a dark lord known by the name of Cataclysme is resurrected, who begins conquering all of ''Minecraft ''to create an empire for Herobrine. Only Haggoggie returns in this series, with a new cast of characters alongside him. Four days later, a GivMehDiamonds Halloween special aired on the channel. This special featured Haggoggie and 123kingmat, alongside Yosharry, BooBooChicken, Roseofskye, FuzzyPanda, xCP23x, and later Skyedavybob and charliecar, competing in the ''Vampire Survival ''Minecraft minigame. On 8 December 2012, Haggoggie created yet another Minecraft survival series entitled ''Piggy Business, which featured Haggoggie and GMD mascot Mr. Porkington. Alongside this, Haggoggie created another Minecraft ''let's play entitled ''Townies. This series featured Haggoggie, alongside several of his friends, participating in the popular Towny ''feature. On New Years Day, the GivMehDiamonds server received a makeover, featuring a new spawn, a new survival world featuring towny, rather than factions, a new creative world, and the addition of a PvP minigame. On 9 February 2013, the GivMehDiamonds Team Fortress 2 server was first opened to the public. One month later, Haggoggie created a spin-off series to ''The Man Cave Chronicles ''entitled ''Man Cave: To the Max ''by combining the original with ''Piggy Business ''and ''Towny. As a result, this series retained the plot of the original Man Cave ''series, but featured neither the original Man Cave nor the End Man Cave. Rather, a third Man Cave was created, this one being even larger than the two combined. This was the final series 123kingmat starred in, before stepping down from the channel. Following this, Yosharry and Haggoggie's other friend skyedavybob became owners in 123kingmat's place for the time being. After production of the series ended, GivMehDiamonds broke away from ''Minecraft, ''and began making the Garry's Mod videos they continue to make today, alongside a variety let's play series entitled ''First Impressions. This series featured an owner of Givmehdiamonds, typically Yosharry, playing through a game decided completely at random. While this series underwent production, GivMehDiamonds briefly returned to Minecraft with a let's play series entitled Hexxit Adventures. This series featured Haggoggie, Yosharry, and Skyedavybob adventuring through Minecraft with the Hexxit ''mod. After this series ended, Givmehdiamonds began another variety let's play series entitled ''3 Minute Foolery. This series featured Haggoggie, Yosharry, and Skyedavybob playing a game GivMehDiamonds had played before for three minutes at a time. Alongside this series, another Minecraft ''Let's play series entitled ''Let's Tekkit to the Moon ''was created. This series featured Haggoggie, Yosharry, Skyedavybob, and their friend krazykameron attempting to reach the Minecraft Moon using the ''Tekkit ''Minecraft mod, similar to ''The Technic Tales. On 9 March 2014, a role-playing game based on The Legend of Herobrine ''was released to the public, featuring the story-line of the first 14 episodes in that series. Some time later, Givmehdiamonds began making modded ''Left 4 Dead 2 ''videos, alongside a new ''Minecraft ''survival series entitled ''Subvival. ''This series featured Haggoggie, Yosharry, and Skyedavybob surviving on a modded Minecraft server as the subscribers of GivMehdiamonds hunt them down. However, due to issues with the "modded" feature, the series was remade into ''Skyland Subvival. This series kept the same plot, but was set on a vanilla Minecraft server on broken land in the sky. This series eventually ceased, however, and GivMehDiamonds returned to making Gmod videos. On 13 June 2015, both the GivMehDiamonds Minecraft ''server and the GivMehDiamonds ''Team Fortress 2 ''server were permanently shut down to all players. Despite this, the worlds featured on the ''Minecraft ''server have been released as downloadable maps to be used in single player. Several days later, GivMehDiamonds began their final ''Minecraft ''let's play series, entitled ''Exodus: An Interuption in Space. This series featured Haggoggie, Yosharry, Skyedavybob, and Gerog10 playing through the popular Minecraft ''map of the same name. Late in 2015, a video addressing the channel and The Legend of Herobrine was uploaded onto the channel, explaining the delay of new LOH episodes to impatient subscribers. Haggoggie also announces a temporary canceling of LOH, due to multiple obligations he and the others were facing. As well as asking for suggestions in regards to the channel's future, such as reviving the original ''Man Cave Chronicles ''or its spinoff. Even so, few replies were given, and later on, skyedavybob stepped down as co-owner, proclaiming Silver Steve to be his successor. Series * 123kingmat's Update Showcases (2011) * The Legend of Herobrine (2011–Present) (de facto 2011–2012) * The Man Cave Chronicles (2011–2012) * Haggoggie's Survival Challenge (2011) * Unfinished Business (2012) * Boo's Survival (2012) * The Technic Tales (2012) * The Inside Story (2012) * Fumbling in the Dark (2012) * Death Valley (2012) * MineZ The Merry Marauders (2012) * Piggy Business (2012) * Townies (2012) * Man Cave: To the Max (2013) * Garry's Mod Maps (2013–Present) * First Impressions (2013) * Hexxit Adventures (2013) * 3 Minute Foolery (2013–Present) * Let's Tekkit to The Moon (2013) * Left 4 Dead 2 Mods (2014–Present) * Subvival (2014) * Skyland Subvival (2014) * Exodus: An Interuption in Space (2015) * Reign of Diamonds (2016-Present) Givmehdiamonds Staff Owners * Haggoggie (2011–Present) * 123kingmat (2011–2012) * Yosharry (2012–Present) * Silver Steve (2015–Present) * skyedavybob (2012–2015) Minecraft Server Staff (inactive as of 13 June 2015) Owners * 123kingmat * Haggoggie Event Builders * AssassinChicken * Gerog10 * roseofskye * charliecar * doctorwho1122 * TimeEffect * DiamantRush12 * Talmeer Moderators * yosharry * skyedavybob * BooBooChicken * EPICLION * Wazbat * kiddoster * ilovecookiedough * Kolborn (formerly Karth_Kade426) * Yellowfang213 Administrators * xCP23x (lead) * Skewtz * kjudu * Pricetx * mamemame187 * AmiKandii * Preid2905 * Nean0901 Provider * Skewtz Teamspeak Admin * Pricetx (lead) * 123kingmat * Scootz * xCP23x * Preid2905 * mamemame187 * kjudu * AmiKandii * haggogie * ilovecookiedough * wazbat Mod * Yellowfang213 * EPICLION * Geordan99 * Kolborn (formerly Karth_Kade426) Steam Community Administrators * Haggoggie * Yosharry Moderators * G3ord4n Members * Skyedavybob * Gerog10 * mamemame187 * RoseofSkye (known as RenoMegan) * Krazy Kamron (known as Kaotic Krazy II) * Preid2905 (Known as Captain Reid) * Chickenkeeper (known as IronLogic) * Wazbat * xCP23x * Kjudu * ilovecookiedough * sarge18162 * ßoris the ßαnαnα™ * ⋢≣LITTLΣ≣BΣAR≣⋣ * Blessed Batchie * Belle Throwin' Shade * Bongeh * bubblz1 * Classy Pikachu * Trucker * Wijinks * Wackamole * ¤$mærkelig mis£$¤ * Ademptus Johnnius * Alert! |trade.tf * chippybt * Captain DubDub the Scrub * cdpolo * DangerFlame * Deathrelived * do u fling poo * doog * Drjs2000 * Tucco * < GrimReaper > * Cashlesslegs * xXxDrunkLionxXx * #BaCoNnN * HATRID * Insane_Llama * Link * MyBack * Silver Dalek * Sprinkz * Obi Juan Kenobi * Caboose * jase1456 * yankeefan238 * My GirlFriend IS Beautiful * Multi-Dimentional Marauder * ٩͡๏̯͡๏۶ Monkey <3 * Flog Gnaw * Zedrex * Roxanne * Twoxitter * TheFlyingScotsman * ಠ_ಠ ScatManJak * The Juan Who Knocks * Borg luvs u * Boa_King11 * Thiiguy 'naimd' Tee * Snaily Garry * JeroG * Kermit * Ren * Dark Omega * Time Traveler * ☠TEP☠ ☣Elliott☣ * Kirito_Sasha * TheLonelyOne * Koddey 3.825 * ThE pOwEr * Loud (real name Daniel) * NaughtyGandalf * Jawshey * ATVERTKA1337228007 * Rage Strong * I Suck at Video Games * TJD De CR33D * Chrome Chameleon * Mr.cat * Sentinel Gaming * Deathraven * wearecool * Ghostpegasus #Thank_You_Iwata * Orc571 * elchinofranco * Doyle * Bucky * Sarge18162 * ༼つ ◕_◕ ༽つ FEARLESS!! ☢ツπ ✞☭≋♋ * Legoboy1808 * Cole. * Sylvanias Windrunner * Charlie Charlie * >†cPaX†< * -iEquen-Z- * EagleSquadronier=Minecrafter= * WarriorThunder * (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥Dino36SENP. * ThatOneNerd123 * fastboy701 * SilentSniper * TeagesGamingFTW * peytonblitz * jacobmindcraft11 * eyedononsense * hayleyshey Other * Mr. Porkington – Channel mascot * Chickenkeeper – Collaborative animator * Skullking210 – Musician * Pricetx – Musician Trivia * Many of the episodes featured in ''Haggoggie's Survival Challenge, Towny, Man Cave: To the Max, First Impressions, and Let's Tekkit to the Moon have been deleted or marked as private. Although the reason for the former and latter two is unknown, the reason for the deletion of many ''Man Cave: To the Max ''videos is due to violation of YouTube's terms of service. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers